pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/Mo Painful Judgment
Not sure on the atts, but I like having 14 Illusion for IoP. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:38, 6 January 2010 :Scourges need be mainbar IMO. You get to lol@ air of enchantment spammers. 22:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Added distortion to variants, distortion is amazing. --Frosty 22:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :^ good call, actually. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:50, 6 January 2010 ::And @Zyke, it depends on what the Kurz's are running. Sometimes there's no point in either Scourge, as you wont see a monk for hours. However, if you see a guild/ally sync monks or just get a bunch of monks in general, then you know you'll need it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:51, 6 January 2010 Lol, I just ran this with the two scourge's and the two snares and it was loltastic. Bonders pm'd me and cussed me out after :D. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:15, 6 January 2010 :::scourges are amazing at gunther and monks camping walls (I'm the only one who does this it seems). needs auspicious+arcane echo for actually taking out npcs. distortion is pretty useless since melee ALWAYS sucks on kurzick side. If there are no monks, you will win anyways just nuking npcs--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tbh, if you stick with a turtle, you wont need arcane echo (and you can't afford to spec for auspicious). I just had a 2:34 min match just staying with the turtle, scourging bonded targets, and nuking + IoP'ing Gunther. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:33, 6 January 2010 :::::its nice if the turtle gets killed though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) New name? Painful Judgment, IoJ sounds too gay. 02:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to move it. Just remember to suppress redirect. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:11, 7 January 2010 great its rated above 4.75, move to great and vetted please. also i lol so hard wghen these computer solutions teachers walk by and suspect nothing, even wiki's and such like this are not allowed.--Bluetapeboy 18:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just for the future, you could have done that yourself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:21, 7 January 2010 ::jut for the future, im so stupid i dont know how to tag a vetted build. also build is win.--Bluetapeboy 23:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::says how right here--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) IoP is pretty much fodder for monks at gunther and roj+turtle should kill npcs, you would be better off with auspicious+nightmare and spam roj, although iop is better if there aren't monks. ethereal burden is pretty pointless. also think smite healing is best skill ever at gunther and should be mainbar-[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :IoP + PP is to kill splitters. And scourge enchant is better against monks at gunther. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 08:49, 9 January 2010 Terrible Idea For A Page Wait so if I combine FC with Roj *Eureka* I have a faster casting RoJ!!! Did a page seriously have to be made for this? I mean this is why PvX gets flamed so much. :Um....ok? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:09, 31 January 2010 :very good constructive full of information comment, we are proud we have someone like you to discuss the builds like a gentleman, with an objective point of view and greatly increasing the efficiency of the build /sarcasm--37er 19:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Simple addition sometimes confounds people, even with how essential it it. Yes, it may be just FC + RoJ (essentially 1+1), but that makes it no less of a good idea. 01:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) term help and usage help for newer players I would like to try this character out, but I believe I read that 10 pips of degeneration is the maximum amount one can apply to a specific mob at any one time. I tried looking up the term "splitter" on wiki and couldn't get an idea of how to use Illusion of Pain with it's 10 pips degeneration along with the phantom pain 3 pips of degeneration. I was able to find a guild wars wiki chart and illusion magic 14 seems to be the sweet spot for maximum damage when accounting for the healing the hex returns to the enemy at the end. My question is the term "splitter" : does this mean the person designated to split off and grab amber, or is a splitter a group of people splitting apart to protect the amber runner and you essentially have two degeneration hex's (hexes?) to engage the group? I over worded this - please forgive - my question is how do i best apply illusion of pain and phantom pain and what is a splitter would be the best way to sum up what I'm trying to say. Ty for your patience with a newer player here -- I read a lot of the comments, and appreciate the great knowledge base of the PVX website. thank you Remoteluxury 16:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Remote. Basically, a "splitter" is anyone who splits from the majority of his/her group to do a job. In this instance, it means that Illusion of Pain/ and Phantom Pain are used to kill any player who is away from other party members (running amber, trying to kill the turtles, trying to cap defensive points, etc.) :Phantom Pain is used for two reasons: 1) As a cover hex, and 2) to apply deep wound to enemies. Essentially, the idea is that you apply IoP and then Phantom Pain and if the target removes a hex, then they will have applied deep wound to themselves rather than removing IoP. Phantom Pain isn't used for the degen. :14 Illusion would be fine for this build; however, typically the cutoff for Illusion Magic is 15. In general, most people keep a +1+2 Illusion headpiece if they play a Mesmer regularly. :I hope that answers all your questions. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:40, 14 April 2010 ::14 is cap dmg for IoP. Not worth going higher 17:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::11+1+2. Math. --Frosty 19:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome, well detailed and polite explanation! Thank you so very much! Remoteluxury 21:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC)